Jane Goddess of Flight
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Read Save Me, The Truth Comes to Light, and The Meeting first. Loki is taken to Asgard so she could be made a goddess before they could get married and she meets Sigyn, Loki's ex girlfriend who wants to get back with him. Also Loki and the Avengers have to deal with SHIELD after breaking off from them along with the Chitauri. If you are a fan of Sigyn you probably should read this.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: This story goes along with the fics Save Me, The Truth Comes to Light, and The Meeting.

Chapter 1

"Don't worry, mother and father will love you when they meet you especially when they see how much I love you," said Loki as he waved his hand and Jane's clothes started to change into something that would be more appropriate in the royal court of Asgard.

"I am still nervous, and I have also been worrying that they won't take you back since you ran away from Asgard when you were supposed to be their prisoner," said Jane as what felt like invisible hands started to fix her hair.

"You have faced Red Skull and his tortures, I have faith in you. Also I don't think you have to worry about how my parents will react, I am sure that they will be more willing to forgive me when they find out that I am joining the Avengers," said Loki with love and conviction in his voice.

Not that long ago Jane had been kidnapped by Hydra since she was dating Thor and they though that she could be used to force the Avengers to not fight Hydra. If the Avengers ignored their demands and tried to fight Hydra, Jane would be punished. The first punishment was to have Jane stripped of her dignity by having her clothes forcefully stripped from her and she was allowed to only wear a thin hospital gown. Then all of her hair was shaved off before she was taken to a prison cell.

Each time the Avengers fought Hydra, Jane would be tortured and if they had won the fight, the torture would be much worse for her. She would be taken to a small room and be forced out of her gown before the tortured her. There was no way to predict when this would happen or what would be done to her. One time harsh chemicals were used on her and one of them made it to where her hair would never grow back. At first Jane clung to the hope that Thor would come to rescue her, but as two months went by she started to lose hope when no one came for her.

But own day after she had been brutally whipped, she was rescued. She was shocked to find out that her rescuer was Loki the man who tried to take over Earth, not Thor. Loki had come into the building killing anyone who got in his way, even Red Skull and his daughter. It probably also gave him pleasure killing Hydra since they had formed an alliance with the Chitauri and they weren't happy with Loki because he had failed in the first attempt to take over Earth.

Jane was very confused about the fact that the man that had supposedly threatened her was now her savior. But when he told her that Thor had moved on and was now courting Sif, she was willing to go with him. Once she was where he was staying at this time, he healed her wounds and restored her hair something that she thought would never happen. But he told her that he had learned this spell after the incident with Sif and her hair.

When everything was settled Jane found out that Loki had saved her because he had grown to love because of all that she had gone through and he admired her strength. Jane also found out that Thor had given up because Nick Fury had believed that the life of one woman was not worth the fate of Earth. He even told Thor that if the tried to go on his own and save Jane, Thor would be thrown out of the Avengers and made an enemy of Earth. After that Jane's trust in Thor had become very shaken and she found herself welcoming Loki's loving embrace.

After that they decided to spend a few days alone as couple, Jane blushed at the fact that Loki had made love to her for the first time. But then Jane decided that to get over what had happened to her, she had to confront the Avengers for abandoning her. But she found out that the only Avenger that knew about what was being done to Jane was Thor, the other Avengers were kept in the dark about what had happened to her. In fact they had believed that she was on a research trip. In fact after hearing about the secret that Fury had kept from them, the Avengers decided that they no longer wanted to work under SHIELD anymore, they even told Loki that he could be part of the group so he could repent for what he had tried to do to Earth.

Jane then decided to go meet Darcy and Erik because if the Avengers were kept in the dark about this, she wouldn't put it past Fury to lie to her friends. They were quite surprised about what happened to Jane, but since they knew the truth they were willing to accept Loki as part of their group. But when they got back they found out that Fury didn't take the Avengers becoming an independent group very well. He then told them that they had to come back to SHIELD and give Loki to his custody or else the Avengers would become the enemies of SHIELD. So it was decided that Loki and Jane would have to leave for a few days. Loki had to hope that Odin would be willing to take him back in spite of the fact that he had run away from Asgardian custody along with the fact that he tried to take over Midgard, tried to destroy Jotunheim, and almost brought war to Asgard. Jane was wearing a long elegant looking white gown. On each wrist was a pair of gold bracelets that had moonstones in them. Around her neck was a gold choker with moonstones in it. Her hair was up in a style of delicate twists.

"I must say that my magic chose quite a lovely outfit for you," said Loki as his suit transformed into his armor. Jane's only response was to kiss Loki on the lips.

"We should leave right now before SHIELD arrives," said Loki before he opened one of the windows so they could sneak out and be able to access the rebuilt Bifrost.

* * *

Tony knew that SHIELD would strike before he could update his security systems. So each Avenger was getting ready in their own way before SHIELD would arrive. While Tony's armor was being put on, Bruce was looking through his notes. They hoped that they wouldn't have to use the Hulk, but they might have to if things got desperate. Thor, Natasha, Steve, and Clint kept looking at the door thinking that a group of soldiers would burst in there and fight the Avengers. In spite of the fact that Natasha and Clint were working for SHIELD, Tony was happy to see that they were willing to work for the Avengers instead of SHIELD. But he still wondered if he could trust Thor since he had been so willing to keep the fact that Jane was a prisoner a secret from them, but Thor was trying to prove himself, so they couldn't be too mad at them.

Just then the door opened and Natasha pointed her gun at whoever was going to walk through the doorway. But it was Coulson who walked in with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Very sneaky Fury, use that brought us together as a way to shame us into going back to SHIELD, thought Tony. When the Avengers had thought that Loki had killed Coulson, they were willing to fight for SHIELD to make sure that Loki would kill anyone else they had cared about. But after the battle with the Chitauri, they had found out that Coulson was not dead and that was the first time they really started to question Fury.

"Leave Son of Coul, our battle is not with you," said Thor.

"We don't have to fight, just give us Loki and we will forget this ever happened," said Coulson.

"This isn't the first time that SHIELD has lied to us or twisted the truth, they made us think that you were dead just to get us to fight for them and they were even willing to send a nuke to New York because they thought that we wouldn't be able to beat the Chitauri on our own. Besides we can't give you Loki right now because he has left for Asgard," said Tony.

"Work for us Coulson, we need a man like you working for us," said Natasha.

"That sounds very nice, but we can't ignore the fact that you have Loki in your group and he is a dangerous man that tried to take over our world with violent aliens, also he stabbed me in the chest," said Coulson.

"This is Loki's chance to repent, everyone deserves that," said Steve. Tony hoped that Steve would be able to convince him since Coulson liked Steve a lot.

"I will see what can be done, but don't expect it to turn out the way you want it to Fury is really mad right now," said Coulson before he left.

* * *

Sigyn was surprised to see Loki back in Asgard especially since there was a woman that she had never seen her life by his side as the guards led him to the throne room. Who is this mousy looking woman and what is she doing with my Loki, thought Sigyn as she ran her fingers through her golden colored hair.

Many years ago Loki had courted Sigyn and many of the people in Asgard thought that they were going to get married. But Sigyn quickly grew bored with him and left him. Though now that Sigyn found out that Loki was really a Frost Giant along with the fact that he tried to destroy Jotunheim and tried to take over Midgard, Loki became interesting to Sigyn again. But it looked like Loki was now interested in this mousy looking woman. I will just have to prove to Loki that he would never be happy with such a mousy woman so he would leave her and come back to me on hands and knees, thought Sigyn as she smirked.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Jane will meet Odin, Frigga, and Sigyn. Fury finds out that the Avengers are refusing to give Loki over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 2

When Loki teleported to Asgard with Jane, she found herself in awe at the sight she beheld. A beautiful multi colored road led to a very impressive looking city. But the moment was broken when a group of guards that was led by Sif now surrounded Loki. "Don't worry, I am here to surrender," said Loki as he held up his hands as a show of surrender.

"What should we do with the mortal woman," said one of the guards who was now looking at Jane.

"She comes with me to see father," said Loki with a protective tone to his voice, the guard then looked at Sif wondering what she was going to say.

"I see no problem with it," said Sif before she left. The other guards then led Loki and Jane to the city many people then came out of their homes to see what was going on. Not knowing what to really do at this point, Jane started to weakly wave at the gathering crowds. She smiled when many of the people started to wave back.

Once they were in the royal palace, Loki moved closer to Jane. "You were wonderful with greeting the people of Asgard," said Loki with a smile.

"You really think so," asked Jane.

"Yes, you will soon be their princess and the people of Asgard really like it when the people of Asgard when their royalty makes and effort to be friendly to them," said Loki.

"Loki," called out the voice of a woman that was standing in the hallway. Jane arched one of her eyebrows when she saw a woman walking over to them, she tried to give Loki a hug, but he pulled himself away from her arms before she could give him a hug. Loki tensed up at the sight of her and he didn't seem very happy at seeing her.

"Hello," said Jane sounding very confused which caused the woman to stare at her so Jane was able to get a good look at her. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue dress trimmed in gold.

"My name is Sigyn, who might you be, I don't think that I have met you before," said Sigyn with a fake smile on her face. Jane didn't know why, but she felt that Sigyn was really talking down to her like she saw Jane on the same level as dirt.

"My name is Jane Foster and I am Loki's fiancé," said Jane.

"Really, did Loki tell you that he used to court me and that he wanted to marry me," said Sigyn who sounded kind of smug at the fact that she used to be with Loki.

Jane looked over at Loki who was now looking at his boots. "Loki may have been with you at some point in his life, but Loki wants me now and that is all that matters to me," said Jane who smiled at the look of shock on Sigyn's face as she was led to the throne room with Loki and the guards.

* * *

Loki felt pride at the way that Jane dealt with Sigyn. She put her in her place without sounding catty as the women of Midgard would put it. After spending years feeling hurt over how Sigyn left him, Loki was relieved to see that he no longer felt that way now that he was with Jane.

Loki then looked at the throne and saw his father sitting there with Frigga standing by him. Loki, Jane, and the guards then knelt to Odin as a show of respect. "Guards, you may leave," said Odin in a very calm sounding voice.

When the guards left, Loki and Jane stood up. "Father, I have come for the punishment that I have run away from out of fear," said Loki who was trying to sound calm. But he hated to admit that he feared that Odin would give him a worse punishment because he had run away.

"Loki, you had a right to fear what the people of Asgard would want to be done to you. But know this, while you must be disciplined, you will not suffer and you will be welcomed back as my son," said Odin.

"What shall my punishment be," asked Loki.

"You will come with me to Joutunheim to help restore the damage you did while you were King of Asgard. You have already done the second half of what I wanted you to do by joining the Avengers to help defend the world that you tried to conquer," said Odin with a smile. Loki let out a sigh of relief, this was a punishment that he would be able to deal with.

"It looks like you have someone that you would like to introduce us to," said Frigga as she smiled at Jane.

"This is Jane Foster I have fallen in love with her. I have brought her here because I want to marry her, so I would like for you to make her a goddess," said Loki.

Loki thought that Odin was going, but then Odin smiled at Loki and Jane. "While I thought that Thor should be with Lady Sif, I think that a woman like Jane would be perfect for you, Loki," said Odin. It was then that Odin noticed that there was a golden apple on a pedestal by the throne. Heimdall must have told him why I was bringing Jane and why she was here. So he had Idunn bring one of the golden apples so she could become a goddess.

"Come here and take the apple," said Odin.

"What should I do with this," asked Jane with a confused look on her face as she looked at the apple.

"You eat it, this apple will slow you aging and give you the strength of an Asgardian," said Odin.

Loki smiled as Jane took the first bite. With each bite Loki could tell that she was gaining strength. When Jane was done, Odin placed his hand on her forehead. "In Asgard you shall be known as, Jane the Goddess of Flight," said Odin.

"We shall also start to get ready for the royal wedding," said Frigga with a warm smile. While Loki was happy for Jane, he wondered how things were going for the Avengers.

* * *

Coulson sighed as he walked into Fury's office he knew that Fury wouldn't be happy with what the Avengers had told him. "How did it go," asked Fury in a calm sounding voice when Coulson was standing in front of his desk.

"The Avengers will work alongside you as allies, but they refuse to work under SHIELD. They also refuse to turn Loki over to your custody because they feel that he wants to repent and fight alongside them," said Coulson.

"Then I guess that the Avengers are now our enemies now and we will have to hunt down Loki and kill him when he comes back to Earth," said Fury.

"But sir, when Loki was taken to Asgard you said that you would let them deal with him," said Coulson.

"Their security must not be that great if they had allowed Loki to waltz out of Asgard and come to Midgard," said Fury who had now become very angry.

"Loki did save Jane, so maybe he really does want to repent," said Coulson.

"Maybe he is just using Jane to make his so called act of repentance more believable. Besides it might have been better if Jane had died, it would have given the Avengers more conviction to fight against Hydra and the Chitauri. You should have seen them fight when they thought that you were dead," said Fury. Coulson found himself very shaken at these words. He wondered if he hadn't been so useful to SHIELD, would Fury have let the doctors of SHIELD fight to save Coulson.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Jane spends more time in Asgard while Loki goes to Jotunheim with Odin. Also Coulson decides if he still wants to work with SHILED or will he start working with the Avengers.


End file.
